1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flame resistant fabric and safety apparel, especially the yarn for high flame resistant safety apparel fabric, cheese dyeing of the yarn, knitting and weaving of the fabric using the yarn as described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increased Worldwide Health and Safety working practices have recognized the need for safety apparel for occupational workers from high-risk industries, and have developed a series of FR testing methods and standards that safety apparel should meet such as non-flammable, non-melting, anti-static, arc flame resistant as well as high visibility standards for people working in high risk industries.